robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Free-Flying Practice Place
Gameplay One of the games that is getting more popular these days is the Free-Flying Practice Place in the Town and City category. This is a game made by Robertonb and it came in March of 2016. It grew in popularity and now is known to Town and City game fans. The game is open to all Roblox members and guest. It is playable in all devices but it is strongly recommended to play it on a PC or Xbox. The game will still work on a mobile platform but you will not be able to fly. This game is about flying planes. It is similar to the Dynamic Flight Simulator but it has its differences. In the Free-Flying Practice Place you have a range of 6 aircraft to choose from to fly. so from that said this game is amazing and i hope you enjoy - DanTDM ] Aircraft : Airbus A318 - American Airlines Airbus A319 - Scoot Airlines, RobAir Airbus A321 - American Airlines Embrear E190 - United Airlines Ford F-15 - Military Aircraft One of the map(s) has currently (Version 1.9.3) five islands you can fly to. Each airport has a color code. For example when a player refers to the "main airport" (where you originally spawn) they refer to the Red Airport. Each airport has a dot in the sky on top of it that is visible from anywhere. Airports (3 main airports) RED AIRPORT The airport that you spawn at first when you join the game is referred as the "Main Airport" or the Red Airport.(Already explained why above). This is where you will find five of the six aircraft you can get in the 1.9.3 map on the Free-Flying Practice Place. It is an airport surrounded by water like all the airports on this map. The red airport has 2 runways. One runway is used for take off and the other one is used for landing. Just follow the color code, Red and Green and you will find your way. BLUE AIRPORT The blue airport is one of the airport that changed the most with the updates of this map. It has the longest runway out of all the airport on the map plus the Blue airport has two runways. One of the features this airport has is that is has an Air Traffic Control Tower situated in the middle of the island. YELLOW AIRPORT The Yellow Airport was one of the original airport of the map with the Red Airport. This airport has an ATC and a parking place to park the planes. What makes this airport interesting is that is is connected to a abandoned city; called RobCity. This airport is the oldest with the red airport. It has only one runway with an abandoned airport building. Additional Features Money The game has multiple exciting features. First of all I would like to introduce the in game money feature where you can buy stuff with that money. It does not save. You can by an Grip Hook, a Remote Control Mini Plane, some kind of Game Boy....and more. The buttons to buy these things are located on the top right of your screen. Most of the time it is hidden as a result of the buttons being just below the list of players on the game. VIP Room The VIP room consist of a special room located at the top of a building in RobCity. The game pass for the VIP room cost 50 robux. I find it quite cool. It has benches and you have a overview of RobCity. You can even purchase snacks in the Food bar. Air Traffic Control The 1.9.3 map has two control towers that are located in the blue and yellow airport. There is even a spawn for both airports. If you fly over the airports it is pretty easy to spot them. Just go on the spawn and then you become an Air Traffic Controller. People will be able to tell this since in the chat your name is under a different color. Conclusion I have been testing and playing this game a lot. From my opinion this game has moved to be a great game. What I like about this game is that it is simple to play. I am sure you can find more complex aviation games but you know what, I enjoy playing simple. The Free-Flying Practice Place has evolved to be a great game. Tips: If you are experiencing lag in the game make sure to turn down your quality settings. Go to settings to change this. More game info: Current Maps: Free-Flying Practice Place Version 1.9.3 Free-Flying Practice Place Version 1.8.3 Game link: https://www.roblox.com/games/379332460/Free-Flying-Practice-Place-1-9-3 Please note that the game version above might be out of date Category:Town and City Games Category:Games